


Carlos and The Robin

by mahemma



Series: random crossovers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Jason Todd, Not Beta Read, literally no one asked for this but me, so i figured if no one was going to write it i might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahemma/pseuds/mahemma
Summary: After buying a birdarang online, Carlos is surprised when him touching it summons Robin's ghost! Reggie is confused, but along for the ride. Jason, on the other hand, just wants to go to bed.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Carlos Molina, Jason Todd & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: random crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Carlos and The Robin

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i watched julie and the phantoms and couldnt stop thinking about this... so here it is

He felt the ache in his bones, the blood in his mouth, the smell of the explosives all around him. He remembered crawling towards the door and finding it locked, despair at war with resignation at his situation. Bruce, he knew, was never going to get back in time. God, Jason had really fucked this one up, hadn’t he?

He watched the timer fall to zero. It beeped. Red filled his vision, followed swiftly by an inky black nothing.  
\--------------  
Waking up after being beaten and subsequently blown up was not the most pleasant experience, to say the least.

Immediately, Jason knew he was dead.

He wasn’t sure, exactly, how long it had been since his death. To him it only felt like minutes where he was briefly sat in an unfamiliar room, still reeling from shock. He was still wearing his Robin uniform, the vibrant fabric free of any of the cuts and tears left by the Joker. Trying to look around didn’t help his confusion. The memories of what he was looking at slipped out of his mind like water, forgetting what he was looking at as soon as he looked away.

Jason kept trying to figure out where he was despite his failing memory. He didn’t think it looked like Hell, and he sure as hell knew he wasn’t going to Heaven… maybe the afterlife fell into a different pantheon? Greek gods, at least, were most definitely real, considering both Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel.

No matter how much Jason looked around, or even walked around, the room, nothing in it changed or stayed in his mind. Everything was new again when he discovered it. He couldn’t string any thoughts together, everything lost in the haze of his death and the room. Until, suddenly, something changed. He felt something tugging at his fingers, his hands starting to go numb. 

Jason stared blankly at his hands as the feeling started to spread, the numbness traveling up his arms. He distantly noted that he could see through them. The feeling rose until Jason could see completely through his chest. As it reached his head, he let himself be dragged under the feeling.  
\--------------  
Carlos was shaking with excitement. He had been exploring the internet, looking for new ghost detecting equipment, when he discovered… it. A birdarang! Stolen from Robin! Batman has probably touched it! He knew that he had to buy it before someone else got. Who knew what it could do in evil hands?

Giving no thought as to whether this was a scam or not, Carlos ran to get his dad’s wallet. He found his dad in the kitchen, making more of the French dip that they had made in order to help the ghost chef move on. His dad really liked it.

“HeydadI’mgonnabuysomethingneedyourwallet okay thanks bye!”

“Wha-Carlo-Hey!”

Carlos ran with the wallet before his dad could get a word in edgewise. Letting Ray think about his answers almost always meant no, anyways. He should know, he was an expert at getting his dad to pay for stuff before he knew Carlos bought it.

He quickly put the credit card’s information into the website. The excitement was flowing through, almost bursting out. Carlos couldn’t wait until it got here!  
\--------------  
There was no sign of his body. No sign of Sheila, or the Joker, or even… Bruce. Just a little kid, maybe ten or eleven. The kid, wearing shorts and a baseball tee, was looking at Jason, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Jason looked around as the kid continued to stare in silence.

It looked like he was in the kid’s room, which… he did not want to think about. The walls were covered in various posters, ranging from baseball players to various superheroes. There was even a small poster of Plastic Man, his body morphed to look like Batman. Shifting his gaze to the left, Jason realized that the kid and him weren’t the only ones in the room. There was a teenager a little older than Jason with dark hair and a slightly flushed face. He was wearing black jeans with an oversized red flannel. He was also gaping at Jason.

Wait… wasn’t Jason dead? How could these two see him? Were they also dead? Was this an afterlife made of kids that died too young or something? That was a depressing thought.

At that thought, Jason grimaced. He looked from the kid to the teenager, trying to decide what to do. 

Fuck it, he thought, and waved at them. “Hey. So, uh, where the fuck are we? The last thing I remember was dying. I vividly remember that, actually.” 

That seemed to snap the kid out of his shock. He beamed at Jason, shoving the object in his hands forward. “Oh my god! You’re Robin! I can’t believe this, Robin’s a ghost! When did you die? I haven’t seen anything about Robin dying anywhere, and that’s huge news! How long has it been? How did you die? Holy crap, are you here to haunt me?! I swear I bought this online, I didn’t steal it!”

The thing in his hand was a birdarang. How the shit did this little kid get one of his birdarangs? Sure, Jason didn’t always go back and get every one that he had thrown like Bruce asked him to, but that didn’t mean that they belonged with a little kid. It was basically a knife! Who sells knives to little kids? Jason paused at the thought. He actually knew a lot of people that would sell a knife to a little kid. He shook himself from the thought, he had more important things to worry about. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m pretty sure I died. It just happened though, so I doubt you heard about it. And, no offense, but I am not traumatizing a little kid with the details of my death.”

This didn’t faze the kid. The teenager, on the other hand, flailed a little bit before pointing at Jason. Specifically, at Jason’s legs. His bare legs. Because Jason was still in the Robin uniform.

“Why are you wearing panties?! Change your clothes, that’s not cool to walk around in your underwear just because lifers can’t see you! I don’t want to see prepubescent boy legs! Are you a…” The teenager paused and glared at Jason, “…pervert?”

Jason spluttered, “What the fuck, no! This is what I died in, asshole! And newsflash, you’re in here too! How the fuck am I supposed to change? And what the hell is a lifer? Someone who’s a ghost for life?”

At this the teenager paused. A look of confusion came over his face before he slowly lowered his finger, though his eyes were still slightly narrowed at Jason.

“I was checking on him since he was acting so shifty around Ray. But, dude, you just gotta like, think about what you want to wear. And a lifer is a living person.”

“Yeah, because I totally was supposed to know that,” Jason said sarcastically.

He grimaced at his legs, annoyed that he was apparently going to spend his entire afterlife in sparkly green panties. Jason desperately he wished he were wearing pants right now, even the embarrassing black and blue Nightwing sweatpants he absolutely did not own, thank you. He let out a yelp as suddenly, he was wearing the embarrassing black and blue Nightwing sweatpants.

“Whoa, how did you do that? I didn’t know ghosts could change their clothes! Though, it would suck to be stuck in the thing you died in. What if you were in the shower? Would just you be naked for the rest of your afterlife?”

Jason had forgotten the kid was there for a second. The teenager, who was swiveling his head from Jason to the kid so fast that he was afraid that he was going to hurt himself, started to gape again.

“Carlos can see you?! What? Can he see me? Carlos, can you see me? I was the one that got your aunt to believe you about ghosts! Though she thought I was a demon…”

“Kid, Carlos, how can you see me? This guy seems like he’s a ghost, but you seem to be alive. Last time I checked, that wasn’t normal. So, are you a magic user? A necromancer? A medium?”

This only seemed to confuse to kid. His eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth twisted downward. “Um, how do you know my name? Is it a ghost thing? Wait, is there another ghost here?! I can only see you, Robin! Maybe it’s the birdarang? I could only see you after I touched it.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. Carlos could only see him, not the other teenager – the other ghost ¬– and had his birdarang.

The teenager (Jason needed to ask his name…) blurted out, “Wait, so Carlos can’t see me? Aw man, I was hoping he could talk to Ray for me…” He deflated a little. Then he perked up again. “Wait, then can Julie see you? Julie can see me and Alex and Luke, but she can’t see other ghosts. Maybe she can see you since Carlos can?”

God, every time someone spoke Jason just got more and more confused. Was the afterlife always so confusing?

“Okay, everyone stop talking. I need to figure out what’s going on. So, Carlos, you bought my birdarang off the internet?” Carlos nodded. “And when you touched it, I appeared in front of you? As a ghost?” Carlos nodded again, opening his mouth- “Whoa there, I’m not done. I still have to ask this guy some questions.” The guy in question poked himself in the chest, mouthing ‘me?’ “You’re saying that you’re also a ghost, and Carlos can’t see you but he can see me, and this ‘Julie’ can see you and some other guys?”

“Yeah man! Julie played our demo, and we were all suddenly in her garage like, twenty-five years after we died,” he shrugged. “Maybe this is like that?”

Jason sighed, slumping his shoulders. He dropped into a crouch on the ground and buried his face in his knees. Why couldn’t his afterlife had been easy? Oh yeah, he thought bitterly, because I’m Jason freaking Todd and nothing goes right for me. There was a slight shuffling in front of him, presumably from Carlos. He wasn’t sure if a ghost could make ambient sounds…

The kid cleared his throat. “Maybe we should, uh, go to the garage? And talk to Julie? She would probably know what to do. She’s talked to ghosts before.” Jason let himself hold his position for a bit longer before standing back up.

“Okay, kid, uh, guy-whose-name-I-don’t-know, let’s go talk to her. Hopefully, she can make some fucking sense out of this,” Jason muttered the last part to himself.

Jason sincerely hoped that this whole situation wasn’t as fucked as he felt.


End file.
